1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pen-type wireless transceiver for a mobile communication terminal using Bluetooth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mobile communication terminals are chiefly employing Infrared Data Association (IrDA) technology. In accordance with the IrDA technology, focused light in an infrared frequency band, along with information, is modulated and can be transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. However, a device employing the IrDA technology has a limited narrow angle (30°) and does not have an embedded security function.
IrDA is the specification of a method of exchanging information between a mobile communication terminal (hereinafter referred to as a “mobile phone”) and a communication instrument using an available protocol. The information includes phone directories, schedules and message information. IrDA includes the Infrared Mobile Communication (IrMC) protocol including the rules for processing call control and real-time voice processing. The applications of IrDA are limited to the transmission of documents from a notebook computer to a printer, the exchange of business cards between Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), the synchronization of schedules and directories between a desktop computer and a PDA, the transmission of photographs from a digital camera to a computer, etc. The application of IrDA between a mobile phone and a wireless earphone is not recommended.
Accordingly, a user of a conventional earphone for a mobile phone generally performs communications while connecting the earphone to the mobile phone by a cable. However, this scheme is disadvantageous in that the earphone is large, and danger may occur in the case where the user is carrying heavy baggage with both hands or driving a car.
Recently, technology using Bluetooth has become widely used. Bluetooth is an ad-hoc technology that is used for short-distance wireless communications. Bluetooth employs Radio Frequencies (RF) and, therefore, must be allocated a frequency band. However, Bluetooth uses the Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band, so that additional authorization is not required, thus being widely used.
Currently, a call can be made using a headset without holding a mobile phone by connecting the headset to the mobile phone. The headset can be wirelessly connected to the mobile phone using Bluetooth technology.
A call can be put through to the user when the call comes in, or can be disconnected by pressing a button of the headset while the mobile phone remains held in a pocket or bag. A call can be made using a Voice Activated Dialing (VAD) function without contact with a mobile phone. There is an ear-microphone, which is a wireless communication-related product, employing Bluetooth and is so connected to a mobile phone. The ear-microphone is used to wirelessly take a call received by a mobile phone. When a ring tone is issued or vibration is detected, a call is taken using the ear-microphone worn around a user's ear. After the call is terminated, the ear-microphone is folded and carried, or may be continuously worn on the user's ear. The ear-microphone is generally used by persons engaging in phone-related service business. From the aspects of the shape and function thereof, the ear-microphone is disadvantageous in that it is not applied to the lives of ordinary people and is not typically used by the general population.